The Sly, The Shy, and The Hungry
by xZuzuLovex
Summary: A Fire Bender deserter, and Water Tribe girl out to seek revenge for her brothers death in the war. Can these girl become friends and help each other in time of need? Rated T for laungage.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This will be broken up between my two OC character's views. Half and Half. The rest of the chapters will be switching, back and forth on the POV's and maybe even other people. Basically this is their history and such.

-Kari

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Memories, Traitors, and Suspicion_

"Don't talk dirt, or take your words back! If you don't I'll make you eat them!"

Oh how I remember that day ever so clearly. Yes, the day I said, enough was enough. I was just a small girl, around maybe…6 or 7? Yes, somewhere around there.

I remembered people called me a wonder. Or maybe a confused child. All because I refused to honor thy Fire Lord, and accept the teachers information on the Fire Nation being superior and others just plain weak. But really, we were just making ourselves weak by saying that. You could say I grew up way too fast. Maturing faster, and even thinking wiser than the older girls who were maybe 4 or 5 grades ahead of me. I remember that day, the day my actions had taken over my mind. The day my inner fire exploded. The day my mind was carved to stone, 'I will never take a side.' In my opinion the war is just a power hungry distraction to get what you want. It's what _fools_ do to get what they want. But like I said before, I didn't take a side. I was the outcast, freak of nature, and ignorant beyond measures. But in reality I knew, what I said was true. And they were just setting themselves up for a right-in-your-face smack of truth. The day I was banished from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, I just laughed in their face and declared I was happy to be sent away from such torture that was sucking up my mind of such terrible lies. Some what unexpected from a 7 year old child I presume? I should probably tell you what happened that glorious but sad day…

"My father says, the Water Bending Tribes are barbarians! They look like hog monkeys on a bad hair day!" Evil whispers swept across the air. It was noon, the day the whole school was allowed to get outside and do what you wish. Most of the younger children kept to one side while the older ones kept to the other. Only the most honorable and popular stayed the middle. Of course, it had to be the one and only Fire Lord's granddaughter. We were around the same age. Along with her two friends, or really her two kissing companions. I'm sure their father forced them to befriend that evil witch. Just so they can get higher positions under their names. I'm almost positive.

I watched them giggle and change subjects. Teasing the weaker, and less pretty along with their high noses and squeaky voices. For some reason I despised them, the two not as much as the snot nosed princess, but still they followed her. But the way she talked about others, the way she talked about her Father, saying he will rule when he wasn't even next in like for throne. She still had an Uncle, he was really nice. I once played Pai Sho with him, but I lost. Back to the point, I was climbing the tree and sat on one of the lower branches listening to whatever happened to flow by. When I was young, I used to pretend to be a spy. How cute was I? Awww. Sorry. Couldn't resist it. Anyways I heard them weasels saying lines like,

"Earth Benders are so filthy and poor they eat rocks!"

"Oh yeah, my dad said that even the poorest slum in the Fire Nation is filthy rich compared to the dumb nations outside of us. Expect for the stupid Earth Kings of course. They don't count because they'll lose anyway."

"Ha! Their all barbarians, we are sooo superior and will dominate them all."

That's was it. Something blew up inside of me. I jumped from that tall tree and landed right on top of that dumb princess. Her two friends screamed but I just kicked them in the stomach and pushed them back, focusing on beating the bloody hell of that snot nosed conceited, girl. I had pinned her to the ground, but she successfully rolled out under me which made me madder so I grabbed her neck and held her in what I thought was a very nice headlock.

"You talk a bunch of dirty dirt! Take it back, you piece of Royalty! Or I'll make you eat it! Not so tough now, huh?" I said these lines over and over, each a little different than the other. Her friends were trying to get me off, by pulling my hair and pulling on Azula.

Surprisingly she didn't scream or cry, she just tried to pull me off of her, but a crowd of people around us started screaming and hollering. Others ran to get the teachers, stupid tattle tellers.

"Sayla Rai Kasukei! Get your dirty hands off Azula!" The head Teacher of the Academy yelled at me, I made one last glare and let go. I _tried_ to push her off gently, but she fell to the ground. How ungraceful. I turned the other way and crossed my arms, pouting to the sky.

"..H..H..HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" I heard a high screeched voice boom at me. I didn't care. A teacher snatched my arm and pulled me to the Head Office.

They told me the Royal family would be furious at me. That I had disgraced my family's name. Little did they know, Azula was the one who should be disgraced. I just did my rightful honor.

"You know what this means Sayla, you will be permanently expelled from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. You should be ashamed." Her stern face made me squirm. Daddy wasn't going t be happy. But I just smiled, away from this horrible place? All right!

"Why are you smiling?! Show an ounce of respect, foolish girl!" The Head Teacher slammed her fist on the desk making every thing shake and move out of place.

I smiled even more and pulled my head back in a roar of laughter. Ooh this was going to be hard to explain to mother and father. But I couldn't help it, something was taking over me.

"HAHA! I'm SO happy! I can finally leave this horrid place that is doing nothing but sucking the life of my brain. I can finally think the thoughts that you haven't spoon fed us. Thoughts that are true."

"You…are a special little girl, Sayla. And that isn't a compliment. Go! Your face is a disgrace in my office."

After receiving my punishment, later that day, I convinced my parents that I was perfectly capable surviving on my own. They begged that I was too young, I was only 7 but they knew I had the mind set of a teenager but they accepted my leave and let me leave without so much of a second thought. They knew the fury of the Fire Lord would be a much worse consequence. I still had much child within me, but I understood when I saw my parents not turn around when I left the gates of the first wing, that my behavior would affect them greatly. And letting me leave would help their embarrassment. I didn't cry, but I looked back and knew that was the biggest mistake I will ever make.

But enough was enough. I would grow to help the ones who are suffering. Never take a side. Help either side, travel the world and master my ability to Fire Bend. I had a hard life ahead of me, but somewhere deep inside my childish mind I knew that. I knew my beliefs will always come to haunt me, but I will never let them get me down.

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

_Oh Water Tribe, Don't Forget Me._

I hate, seal jerky. Eating another one would just make me throw up. But of course that's all we have in our small Water Tribe. Why couldn't we have normal food? Different food!? My younger brothers and sisters just ate, played, and slept. Only thing they worried about was who was going to be 'IT' the next time they played Snow Tag. Why couldn't being older be so easy? Sighing I tried to water bend again. I just discovered I could do this a while ago. Maybe two years ago? Only some of the men can Water Bend, but their off in the war. There are some elderly who know how, but they say I shouldn't waste my time on knowing silly things like that when I should be cooking and sewing. Who knew being 15 could have such disadvantages.

"Quiie! Quuuiiieeeee! Come heerreeee!" Darn it, it was Aunt Meli. She was the Tribes 'motherly' woman. In my opinion just a stern nagging Aunt. I stood up and dragged my self to the hut.

"Yes, Aunt Meli?" I asked quietly as possible. I would never disrespect someone, especially after seeing some other teens talk back to Aunt Meli; they couldn't chew properly for a week. I did NOT want that to happen to me.

"Quiie, take this laundry and mend it as much as possible, and I have a letter from your brother." The first part, I could have fallen asleep to but, I jumped 3 feet in the air when she handed me the letter which was soon collapsed under a mountain of laundry right on top. I muttered a slight, "Thank you, Aunt Meli." And went on to my own family's hut. I threw everything on the cot where I slept and sat right on top happily swinging my feet while I unraveled the scroll. Inside, beautiful dark lines were encrypted in the letter; this was not my brother's writing.

"Dear Quiie Bettefam,

As you know, your brother was in the War to fight the Fire Nation. We are sad to report we found his body, dead, in a battlefield scorched to death. We are sorry and hope you can understand our deepest concerns.

Rivet La Yong

Head of Government"

No. No. No. This cannot be happening…he's supposed to be sending me jokes about how much better my food is, and how he should hook up Aunt Meli and The General. No. He can't be dead. It's…impossible.

"NOOOOOO!" I let out all my anger on the stupid letter. It must be mistake. There must be another Taio somewhere. My brother can't be dead. No…I must have been dreaming. I must have read it wrong. I scanned the page, every letter every single line caused me to boil up. I screamed and screamed letting this boiling fire rip out of me. I tore up the letter and let every single piece fall and rip again till nothing was left. Even the water that was on the table bounced every time I screamed.

"He. Can't. Be. DEAD!!! I HATE THIS, I HATE THE WAR, I HATE THE FIRE NATION!" I threw the laundry to the ground watching the tears down my face fall. They tasted so sour. So disgusting. I looked at my hands, they trembled and I asked myself, why me? Why did the war have to come here? Why did, me, Quiie Bettefam daughter of two wonderful parents have to be part of this war? Why did my own brother and father be sent off!? Did he know? Did my daddy know his first born was dead? Did…mother know? I heard a voice behind me shatter my thoughts. Mom…why did she have to be here right now?

"I heard…" I just faced the wall, not wanting to meet her eyes. Holding my knees to my chest I sighed and choked on my words,

"Mom…he's dead. WHY!? WHY TAIO?! HE WAS JUST A NORMAL BOY!" I

screamed my pain into my knees. Choking on every word, every syllable. This wasn't supposed to happen. Only in stories. Not real life. Not real life.

"I got a letter as well, Quiie. I think Dad did too…but we cannot dwell. Because it only makes pain even harder…" I could feel the tears fall down her own face. Her beautiful face, the face of a mother. Look what the war does to us…we lose everyone we love. Why must pain be so hard?

"It's all those…stupid Fire Nation people. They probably yell in happiness every time an enemy soldier dies. I can already see them smiling every time someone falls to the ground. That must be their…fun. Death."

That last word made me shudder. Death. What a cold, word that was. Every time I

Thought bout that word, fury went through my mind. Death to those Fire Nation. They deserve to feel pain! At that very moment, I made my mind up. I would go fight. Kill those dumb Fire Nation people and help those who are in danger. Kill those spies…I heard there's spies in Ba Sing Sei. I will go there. And get a job. I know they need people under cover to help I just know it. Hey maybe I can finally find a water bending teacher. I'll use that excuse. Mother will understand. She'll let me go.

And let me go she did. I knew I was a fragile and weak person but I am going to change that. I will not be shy and teased ever again. So I took a canoe and got to the nearest dock, found a ferry and I was making way for Ba Sing Sei.

**

* * *

**

**----AUTHORSNOTE----**

That was long. I decided to put Trust Me on a break due to writers block so I made a new Character up, Quiie. She'll meet Sayla and fate can only see what happens. Will they get along? Will she master Water Bending? And more on my little sly Sayla.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Kari ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Haha. Yes, Azula Alter Ego I will write more. Do not keeeeel mee. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. But I do own SAYLA AND QUIIE. So back off. –hiss- Wow. I actually own something.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_On my Way to Ba Sing Sei_

What the hell am I doing here? Gasp! Did I just curse…in my mind!? Aunt Meli would have my head. I smirked. She wasn't here. Ha! That'll show her. But still, I don't like cursing. I frowned, as my legs turned in melting jelly on a scorching day. Oh wait, it WAS a scorching day. Stupid water tribe clothes. I peeled my top layer and shoved it into my over flowing bag. I quickly pulled my hair back in a ribbon and made my way.

"Sale on Cabbages!"

"Come get your hot tea!"

"Stop for a place to sleep here in the Earth Kingdom Inn!"

I listened intently to each phrase, just enjoying the break from the cold. Well that break was only a temporary one. Stupid heat. I want some snow. I miss snow. I MISS MY HOME. I squished up my face and pouted. What was I doing? Pouting? I was supposed to be hunting Fire Benders and mastering Water Bending. Not to mention, TOUGHEN UP!

The once dreadful sun was replaced by the wonderful moon. Ah yes, the Moon. A true friend to any Water Bender. I was in the lower ring of the City, I could tell from the poorer looking people. But hey, any building that can't melt was amazing to me.

As I was using my incredible vision and sleek walking to scour the city, I came across a dark alley. But my senses were tingling, it was _too_ dark. Before I knew it, I saw a flame of fire appear. Fire Bender. Aha! Oh yeah, I rock at this. Before I knew I jumped out and used some water from my canteen to flick that scoundrel in the head.

Oh crap. I'm such an idiot. Did I just _FLICK _a fire benders head? Yeah. Playing with my siblings has really gotten into my head. But now I'm going to have fire go into my own head.

"Ouch!" It was a…girl? I didn't think they even had girls as spies for the Fire Nation. The dark figure quickly turned to face me, a beam on moonlight sat upon her face. She wasn't much older than me…but that wasn't going to stop me from helping my Nation.

"Give up, spy! The moons is out and it's the perfect time for a water bender to fight! I've caught you red handed!" I snickered at my joke. Get it? Red handed, fire is red…forget it.

"Ha! Me a spy for the Fire Nation? Pu-leeeze. Trust me, I'm not a spy. Just a person looking for refuge just like you." She got closer to me, and smirked. "Besides your not a true Water Bender, you don't have a Water Skin, no water out, not even a fighting stance." I could see her face light up with enjoyment. Did she like to see people suffer? Must be a typical Fire Bender…

"Oh yeah?! How can I trust you, and how do you know so much about Water Benders?" I tried to return the wise crack, but I wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. I wonder if the Fire Nation has a special class called, "How To Embarrass your Foe 101" Isn't that so heart warming?

"Let's just say I've been quite a few places and met quite a few different people. And if you don't believe me, read this." The girl shrugged and handed me some piece of paper. A wanted poster? It had a picture of her and some writing.

"Sayla Rai Kasukei: Wanted for the following reasons;

Betraying the Fire Lord,

Hurting/Threatening The Fire Princess,

Betraying the Fire Nation.

Wanted Dead Or Alive."

Oh my god. She was telling the truth. Maan. I wanted to kick some butt. Wait. Did, I , Quiie just say that? I never kicked my own brothers butt. Gosh I'm so pathetic. One thought ran across my mind.

"You harassed the Fire Princess?" I was half laughing and half amazed. I thought someone would die for punishment for doing that. Oh yeah, she was wanted. Duh Quiie.

"Ehh. I pinned her down, and almost made her eat dirt. We were 7." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. A moonlight beam let me see a small grin reveal on her face.

"Eat…DIRT?!" I grabbed my ribs and started laughing my head off until some old guy from a window yelled at me to shut up. Wow, that girl had some guts.

"They sure do hold a grudge, don't they?" I wiped a tear from my eye and resumed my position facing her.

"Well, at least Princess Azula does. By the way, I'm Sayla. You?" She looked me up and down probably trying to figure out some details about me. I just smiled and answered,

"Quiie. I'm from the Water Tribe. So what are doing running away from the Fire Nation?" I tilt my head curiously, but that failed since I was nearly knocked to ground. Wait I stand corrected. I WAS knocked to the ground. Some rather strong hand had covered my mouth and had pinned me down. She brought her mouth near my ear and in a faint whisper said,

"Don't say that so loud. Do you want to get us killed? Just call me, Say. You don't say my business here in these walls. Got it? And if you rat me out, well things won't be pretty." She let go of my mouth, and I slowly got up as she stood back on her own feet. My eyes must have been weird because she gave me a funny look.

"What you've never been threaten? My, my, I didn't know Water Benders were that isolated." She let out a strong hand and lifted me to my feet, with just one flick of her wrist I was on my feet trying to regain balance.

"So…do you mind if we talk your business somewhere else?" I really wanted to know. I didn't even know leaving your nation was considered a crime. Well in the Fire Nation I guess it is. She could tell how much I wanted to know. And from then on, little did I knew I would be stuck to her side for a long, long time.

"Why did you leave?"

"How old were you?"

"Are you a Master Fire Bender?"

"What side do you support?"

"How old are you now?"

"Do you have a love life?"

"Where are you staying?"

"….Can I stay too? I don't have any money."

I asked all these questions the last one making me blush. How stupid of me bringing peasant money from the Water Tribe. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You ask a lot of questions. But I'll answer them. Cause I like you, Quiie. And I don't like a lot of people. So you better be happy."

She took one big breath and answered my silly questions.

"I left because I do not support The Fire Nation, War, or ANY side of the matter."

"I was 7 when I left. I also left because my beliefs and actions had made me lose my family's honor and I knew I didn't belong there."

"Yes, I am a Master. Taught by a mad genius."

"I support neither side. I am neutral."

"I am 16."

"No. I do not have a love life…I do not have time for silly things like that."

"I stay on the gates outside Ba Sing Sei. On my own camp. And yes, your welcome to say. I haven't had company in…" She counted her fingers. "3 years." She smiled and turned to me. "Your turn. Tell me the summary of your life oh, Great And Curious One."

I was in awe by her life. She was a traitor on the run to live! A master at her skill and neutral. I never knew that there were people on that side…

I let my thoughts be broken as I smiled and replied,

"Well I'm 15. No love life. I just left my Tribe a week ago, and I left because…the Fire Nation killed my brother. I was out to get them and Master Water Bending."

"You think because your brother died you should seek revenge?" Her voice got quiet and she looked at me in the corner of her eye.

"Uh…yes. Wouldn't anyone do that?" I made a gesture as if that was a simple question like, What color is water? Blue.

She sighed and stopped walking, we had reached the out wall and the gate to exit.

"Quiie. I could bet you everything I that the soldier who killed your brother has died as well. Do you think Fire Nation Soldiers just poof out of nowhere? No. Just like you they have familes, loved ones and friends. I had 6 siblings, Quiie. Two of them were killed from the war. Do you want to bring misery to someone else who has already lost someone to the war? Everyone has lost someone. That is why I turn away from this war, because both sides kill. Both sides are foolish to waste beautiful lives."

Her words were torture. They made my heart twist and turn as if I was the most evil thing out there. "I..I….never thought like that before…" Even if her words were innocent part of her still sought revenge…

"We are here! Welcome to my home, guest! I hope you like." She smiled and turned to face a giant tree. A VERY big tree. She grinned and kicked of her shoes running to hug the tree. After embracing the tree for a few minutes…weird….she climbed that tree like a hogmonkey on fire. Get it? Hogmonkey…on fire. Fire bender…okay I promise I'll stop.

After reaching a very high branch, she laid on her back turned to face me.

"Come on up!"

I just stared and let my knees wobble. This couldn't be true. I was gonna spend the night in a tree. With a fire bender. A weird one too…and miles away from home.

All I remember is hitting the ground and hearing a loud THUMP!

Great I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Master of Instincts_

Trees. What can I say about trees? They are, extraordinary, ancient, breath-taking, and unbelievably marvelous. Most of all I consider them my companion, comrade, and above all friend. Go ahead and laugh while you spin your dirty finger around you ear. I believe they can hear you, and hear everything. Sure, call me a hippie and bounce away. But I wouldn't. Because I'd have to burn you while my little friends laugh at you.

Okay but I'm not that insane. I wouldn't burn you! Just slightly toast you to a crispy brown. And yes, I do have real friends. I have many friends, HUMAN friends. They aren't exactly what you would expect. But today is my 'Reunion Night'. I'm so excited. I wait everyday of the week for this to come. Every Friday night at 10:00. Just me and the crowd. Ahh yes, you could call it my hobby.

But I have seemed to forgotten my little new friend. Would she want to come? Hm…she's still sleeping and I've been up for 3 hours making and practicing my Fire Bending. Perhaps she likes to sleep? I wonder why she even fainted yesterday. Maybe she saw a bug? Yeah I don't think they have bugs in the Poles.

After declaring her NOT a morning person I left a small note beside her head and grabbed some spare coins from my bag. I kept all my stuff inside this hollow tree, where hopefully no one would look. Everything was arranged in bags by Season, Emergency, and of course Amount. Underneath my bags were my all time prize possessions. Something I managed to sneak off from some nasty Pirates. Rum. Alcohol, and some thing called Cactus Juice. All in a little cart box with a hood that I use for disguise. All my things neat fully hidden by leaves and vines. A master piece in my eyes. Yes, I get tear drops every time I look at it, okay not really but I should. I have never been prouder of my possessions ever. But it was now time to head to the market and buy the guest some food. I guess it'll be a while for her to get used to my cooking. But I make the best Hog-Monkey Stew ever. But someone once said it was the ONLY one out there ever…and then threw up once I told him what it was. What a waste.

Since I have never successfully learned to whistle, I hummed my tune instead. I planned to make my trip worthwhile since I rarely go shopping, and Quiie probably wasn't going to wake up for a while. Oh well, It was still nice knowing someone actually wanted to be with me. My friends? Their nice, but they have their own lives to juggle. Little did I know while I had turned to Ba Sing Sei my friend had awoken. No not the tree. Quiie!

* * *

"Ughghg."

I hate mornings. I hate the sun. Why couldn't it still be night? I tried to snuggle my pillow but soon realized I didn't have one. It was someone's shirt…ew. Oh yeah, it was Sayla's shirt! She had let me stay with her, until I fainted. Where did she sleep? In a tree I think. Woah. She was weird. My stomach had broken my train of thought.

"Breakfast." I moaned and sat up. But something caught my eye. A note?

I picked it up and narrowed my eyes trying to read the very messy and bad writing.

_"Sleepyhed,_

_I went to get som food_

_Be back in a wile_

_Say"_

I raised my eyebrow and grinned, "Someone didn't pay attention in school." Wait, did she go to school? …She said she left school when she 7…

I gasped.

Poor thing…they were just learning to write and read. I wonder if she knows how to…

Well that erases my thought on "How to Embarrass Your Foe 101" theory.

I decided to practice my Water Bending and went out away from the tree. I reached a small stream or a rather big puddle. It didn't matter. It was water. After failing to create a huge tidal wave, or a mini wave to even be close. Sighing I decided to stick to my basic. I made a small line of water and began to make it dance in the sky. I looked up and saw something strange. Was that a monster? Holy Moon Spirit! I fainted again and fell. Hearing that familiar sound. THUMP.

_

* * *

_

_Out on their Flying Bison, Appa, the Gaang was nearby or to be accurate above Quiie's limp body._

"I'm hungry." Sokka was complaining again. "I'm so hungry I could eat…Momo. Or Appa's foot. Or even Toph's head…"

Katara lunged a whip of water and smacked him across the head while Toph slugged him across the shoulder. Aang sent a glare at Sokka for his pet comments. But he went back to steering Appa. Momo hissed and climbed in top of his head and began poking it.

"Guys! You're so not fun. Or have any food." He groaned and leaned over Appa's saddle.

Katara was watching the scenery and they were look for a nice spot to camp outside of Ba Sing Sei, they were not quite ready to go inside to talk to the Earth King. They had heard some rumors of Azula planning to capture Aang in there. But every ones silence was broken when Katara squealed in delight.

"Look! A water bender! She's pretty good! We HAVE to talk to her!" She gave Aang a puppy face and he smiled before turning to land Appa.

"Uh...Katara. I don't think you'll be able to talk to her. She just fainted."

* * *

"Four Seasons, Four Loves….what the bloody hell."

I stood there, and for the 1 hour I was gone, there was too much for me to handle.

First a GIANT FLUFFY THING with an arrow on his head and a small bald boy to match were standing in my turf. MINE.

A blind girl bending a rock table. With MY LAND.

Some Water Tribe people trying to heal, Quiie. WAIT HEAL HER?

"What the hell just happened?!" I cleared my throat and said a little louder so someone could hear me. I dropped my nice bag of Possum-Chicken and nuts and walked over to Quiie who had fainted. Once again.

"Oh, she fainted. She does that all the time." I plainly looked at them and began to smirk. That smirk grew to a smile and before I knew it I was on the ground rolling around in the dirt with tears running down my face.

"What's so funny?! Is this your friend? Shouldn't you be more concerned?" The Water Tribe girl with loopy things had a mad look on her face but I just slowly stopped laughing and got back up.

"I'm sorry but…this is funny. Giant fluffy thing, Bald boy, Earth Bender, and some nice people of the Water Tribe trying to heal my own Water Bending friend. Let me handle this."

I watched their confused faces as I trotted over to Quiie and flicked her in the ear. She immediately woke up and screamed.

"Quiie! Calm down you sleep head! What happened?" I helped her off the table and she wobbled around. "I saw that thing, FLY!" I narrowed my eyes and whispered quite loudly, "Oh course, the Avatar! That's a…flying bison." I let my mouth drop in awe. I quickly let go of Quiie and bowed down to him. "It is an honor." Quiie looked at me and clumsily did as I did.

"Thank you. You can call me Aang, and that is Katara, Sokka and Toph. And my flying Bison is Appa. And Momo is my Lemur." A small lemur jumped unto his shoulder and Aang smiled.

I jabbed Quiie in the ribs and whispered, "Introduce yourself properly."

She smiled and answered, "I am Quiie Bettefam. Loyal and Daughter of the Water Tribe." Her smile could light up the room I decided. How nice, it was my turn. I could tell Quiie was worried by the way she had opened her canteen just in case.

I sighed and as serious as I have ever spoke,

"Quiie, I can handle this." I stepped forward and bowed once more.

"I am Sayla Rei Kasukei. Loyal to no one and Daughter of the…Fire Nation."

I lifted my head and before I knew it a clump of rock had engulfed my feet along with ice covering my entire body until it reached my neck.

No, Quiie don't do it. Don't protect me. I am here to face my consequence. My beliefs will not always protect me. I will never be trusted. But I will face the fear. And I don't care if I have to face the Avatar to prove I'm not the enemy. I fear nothing. Not any Master of any element. Not any rock. Nor Ice. Nor air. Not even death. Because I know I am right. And I will die right. I saw before my eyes, a group. I could tell they were all Master. Masters of Air, Water, Earth, and it even looks like Weaponry. I will die today, a Master of Fire Bending. And keeping my promise.


End file.
